


Marin Karin

by Pleasant_Boy



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Mind Control, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 08:21:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10715736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pleasant_Boy/pseuds/Pleasant_Boy
Summary: "Fox," Joker tries again, but gets cut off by a messy kiss. Nothing like Yusuke—his are almost chaste, soft, always so tender. This one makes their teeth clack noisily. Fox brings his gloved hands up to Joker's jawline, fingers slipping around the back of his head to tug at his thick black hair, thumbs under his chin, keeping his head tilted up where he wants it. He bites his lip. He licks his teeth. He sucks on his tongue. Joker moans and rocks his hips up against Fox's stomach—he doesn't feel like he's being kissed so much as being eaten up.While in Mementos alone together, Fox gets mind controlled by a pair of shadows, and Joker has agreattime.





	Marin Karin

Joker knows the look in Fox's eyes because he's seen it on all his teammates before, just like they've seen it on him. Something glassy and far-away, out of focus and jittery as his brain tries to adjust to the flood of new and conflicting instructions coming in. It wouldn't be a big deal normally but, then again, it normally wasn't just the two of them in Mementos together. Yusuke's sketchbook lies open on the distorted subway tracks, and Fox's grip on his sword alternates between tight and slack as he fights a losing battle with the demon in control of his body.

"Wait, wait," Joker says, even as he takes a step back away from Fox. The sound of his voice makes Fox's head snap toward him, and it isn't Fox looking out from behind the white mask anymore. "Shit—" he gasps, and all the air gets knocked out of his body a second later as Fox gracelessly flings himself on top of him, slamming them both onto the ground.

He squirms beneath Fox's weight, head spinning as he tries to take stock of what's going on. Several feet away, the two succubi who got them into this mess giggle as they watch with delighted looks on their faces, eyes bright and hungry. They speak to each other, voices soft and quiet, too indistinct to hear over the rushing of blood to Joker's head, while they caress each other's thighs and grin widely.

"Fox," Joker tries again, but gets cut off by a messy kiss. Nothing like Yusuke—his are almost chaste, soft, always so tender. This one makes their teeth clack noisily. Fox brings his gloved hands up to Joker's jawline, fingers slipping around the back of his head to tug at his thick black hair, thumbs under his chin, keeping his head tilted up where he wants it. He bites his lip. He licks his teeth. He sucks on his tongue. Joker moans and rocks his hips up against Fox's stomach—he doesn't feel like he's being kissed so much as being eaten up.

It is tremendously fucking hot.

As Fox reaches one hand down to roughly palm at Joker's straining erection through his pants, Joker is dimly aware of the fact that he could easily summon Arsene to knock the sense back into his boyfriend, to stop this before it goes further. But then Fox dips his head down to lick and bite at his throat and, well, getting fucked stupid in Mementos doesn't sound like such a bad idea, actually.

Besides, the succubi are clearly enjoying watching if their casual fondling is anything to go by, and Joker is nothing if not committed to putting on a good show.

Fox's hand moves from Joker's hair to his hips, pushing up beneath his shirt to rake across his chest and stomach, soft leather on softer skin. His teeth sink into the center of his throat again, and he actually makes a noise like a growl. Joker whimpers, arching his back into Fox's exploring hands. "More," he begs, licking his lips and trying to prop himself up on his elbows. Fox pushes him back down almost immediately with a snarl, positioning himself between Joker's legs and grinding up against him through their clothes. He grabs underneath Joker's knees, pushing his legs back toward his chest, and even though he's fully clothed Joker's face flushes with how exposed and vulnerable he feels. Fox keeps grinding up against him, hard cock easily felt through layers of fabric.

Mementos is dark and twisting, the only lighting a poor imitation of fluorescent subway bulbs or the ominous glowing red of exit signs and maintenance doors. The red glow catches on Fox's white mask, spilling down the side of his pale neck. His mouth is open, panting, light glinting off his wet teeth. It's only a trick of the colored lighting, but for a second Fox's snarling mouth looks full of blood, and Joker's cock twitches almost painfully against his pants.

"More, _please_ ," he says again. Fox complies, the corners of his mouth turning up in the toothy grin that makes Joker's heart melt.

In a quick motion, Fox grabs Joker's discarded dagger from the ground and slices through the front of his shirt, all the way up to the high collar at his jawline. Joker gasps, his heart pounding wildly as a flush rushes up his face and chest. The knife's tip, cold and sharp on his warm skin, just barely touches him as Fox runs it back down his chest again. For the first time, Joker feels something like genuine concern—if Fox doesn't have total control over his body, this could go badly _fast_. Evidently, Fox's last vestiges of self-control feel it too, as his hands shake and tremble before he throws the knife aside, earning a disappointed tut from one of the watching succubi.

Joker's getting tired of watching. He reaches up to the zipper on Fox's outfit and pulls down, exposing the beautiful skin beneath. Fox tugs his arms free quickly, and for a moment Joker is absolutely dumbstruck by the sight above him. Lean muscle only just developing after all their Metaverse fighting, sword at his side, top half of his outfit hanging down at his sides like he's some gorgeous warrior and not a lanky artist playing pretend. Eyes burning with an intensity that both is and isn't his behind the kitsune mask. 

"Can't think," Fox pants, the first thing he's said since this started. He grabs the waistband of Joker's pants, tugs them down hard enough to tear the fabric. Joker makes a startled little "aah!" as his cock springs free, heavily resting against his stomach, already rock hard and leaking precome. "Need this, need it, Joker—"

And he spits into his palm—so inelegant, so crass, Yusuke would _never_ —and strokes his dick, biting his own lip before grabbing Joker's legs again and pushing himself inside.

Joker's moan, high and frantic, echoes back at him off the dark tunnels of Mementos, and he claps his hands over his own mouth as he wonders if he really sounds _that slutty_. Fox has the decency to go slowly, for a little while, easing himself into Joker's tight ass, slick with spit and precome and sweat. It gives Joker a little time to adjust to the familiar fullness, the sensation of Fox sliding all the way inside him, and then he pulls back out and slams in again _hard_.

The dark and dirty ground of the Mementos subway tracks scrapes against Joker's back through his coat, and he can't help but let out more ecstatic cries as Fox drives into him at a brutal pace, legs folded back so much that the backs of them touch his chest. It's hard to breathe, and the way Fox's thrusts seem to force moans out of him doesn't help. Joker feels so… _filthy_ , the great leader of the Phantom Thieves getting fucked raw by his teammate while a pair of shadows watch and laugh from the darkness. Fox isn't quiet either, air hissing through his gritted teeth and groaning when Joker tightens around his dick at the sound of it. He fucks into him, appropriately, like an animal, hard and rough and chasing after his own pleasure relentlessly while Joker rides it out beneath him.

"Joker," Fox breathes, and his moans grow increasingly ragged and loud. "Joker, I—" he starts, using one hand to fumble at Joker's cock with haphazard, messy strokes as he keeps thrusting. Joker's hand joins his, and he'd be embarrassed about how fast he was going to get off if this wasn't one of the hottest experiences he'd ever had in his life. It doesn't take long before his back arches and his muscles tighten and he crests there for a few agonizing moments, feeling like a rubber band about to snap, before he finally does with a shamelessly loud cry. His come spills over both of their hands, onto his stomach, and his body tensing up is what pushes Fox over the edge. He buries his face in the crook of Joker's neck and shoulder, kitsune mask surprisingly cool against his flushed skin, and comes with a low, rumbling moan that Joker wants to save in his memory forever.

The succubi have gone (Joker isn't even sure when they left—he stopped paying attention, something he thinks is understandable), presumably having gotten what they came for and feeling absolutely no desire to stick around for any post-sex cleanup and cuddling. Fox pulls out and Joker makes another little noise, still panting and warm and trying not to think about if his come is going to stay in the Metaverse or not and what he can use to clean himself up with. 

"Joker?" Fox asks.

"Mm," Joker says, a lazy smile on his face.

It's definitely all Fox looking down at him now. Yusuke's tenderness with that extra edge he loves so deeply. He puts a hand (the clean one, thank god) to the side of Joker's face and Joker nuzzles his cheek against it. "Are you hurt?" he asks, his deep, smooth voice wrapping around Joker like a blanket.

"No! That was… incredible," Joker admits, laughing slightly. "But, um, we should probably get going before any less fun shadows find us."

Fox leans down and kisses him. "I don't think I was able to get enough of my sketch done." He looks at Joker from beneath long eyelashes. "Will you join me again another day?"

"Oh, _absolutely_."

**Author's Note:**

> Remember not to do knifeplay or anal like this irl that's what nasty mind control porn is for :ok_hand:


End file.
